The Apple of His Red, Red Eyes
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Gambit finds his love in a very cat like Mardi Gras tourist from Xavier's, little does he know this little kitty cat has a very protective wolverine watching out for her. Gambit/Oc.  Will have lemony deliciousness.    Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an OC/Gambit… I wanted to play around with the idea and I want Logan and Rogue together just cuz it is my fancy. Logan raised her as his cub and while he is mated to Rogue, the two girls are best friends. When the Ragin Cajun comes to the school there is a bit of an uproar due to his occupation.

Chapter 1

"What are you up to Cub?" Logan asked his young ward, his voice gruff as usual. He'd been looking for the girl he saw as his daughter, but couldn't adopt, and was relieved to find her in the media room curled up on the couch.

Minya looked up at the only father she'd ever known and gave him a lazy smile. "Watching the Prince of Egypt, the cartoon, it's very good. It makes me reaffirm my belief that God exists though. There is too much pain and hate in this world for there to be a higher power who only wants us to love our neighbors as ourselves." The young woman's words were soft, but brought about a shade of sadness to her usually beaming face. "As long as we've lived and stayed together I have never once prayed even when you found me on Three Mile Island."

When Logan had gone to liberate the island, he had never suspected to find a child, a mere three year old amongst the teens and young adults, and looking at his little Minya, the Wolverine had never been prouder to call her his cub. The young mutant girl who hadn't spoken for the first four months of his caring for her hand grown into a beautiful and passionate woman who Logan knew would do wonderful things-had done wonderful things.

"Ya know, I don't think I've thanked you lately for taking me with you all those years ago," she had reminded him, once again the happy cub he'd raised her to be. "So, thanks Whiskers."

"You're the only one who gets away with calling me that Cub," Logan smirked around his unlit cigar. "And no need to thank me, if you hadn't convinced me to stop and pick up Rogue I don't think I'd have ever found her."

Behind her smile, Minya was wondering what it felt like to find one's mate. Rogue explained it once when the man had left the mansion to go searching-content that his mate and cub were safe-that even though the man was gone, she could still feel him as if he were right beside her and not hundreds or thousands of miles away. Minya had never even been kissed as this was the longest that she and Logan had ever stayed in one place and the first time she had ever gone to school, much less have anyone love her the way that those two did.

"What are you thinking about darlin'?" Logan's voice rumbled from the seat beside her and the girl was very much shocked to see him sitting with her. "Doesn't matter, they're your thoughts. Wanna hear something funny? Ice-dick tried to insinuate that I was fooling around with Stripes' feelings and really interested in Red; as if that woman could even hold a tenth of my attention for more than a minute at a time."

Minya fell into a heap of giggles, her tail twitching around her stomach and her ears flat on her head. "Tha-that's ridiculous! That telepath has been after you since we showed up, all turned on by the new resident bad boy," she spoke through her laughter, clutching her sides and rolling off the couch. "Oof!"

This time it was Logan's turn to laugh and the air was filled with gut-busting barking laughs that would have woken up everyone in the dorms if it wasn't spring break and the school wasn't a ghost town. It was just after the Stryker incident and Jean had returned just before Scott went off in a fit of mourning. The telepath's return brought with it a sense of foreboding and any chance she got, the Dr. would be alone with Logan and try to get him into compromising positions. Luckily, Jean and Scott had gone for the break to spend time as a couple. Ew.

The next morning marked the start of the small three person family's trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras-the school had their break before Lent for the benefit of all of the students- and both teens were more than ready to party and enjoy themselves. Logan apparently had an acquaintance in the city that was more than happy to play host and show them around his hometown. They were staying in his house's two guest rooms and Rogue was going to be bunking with Logan. Once the facts of their relationship spread through the school-Kitty had eavesdropped when Logan and Minya were talking to Professor Xavier- there were many accepting individuals like Ororo and her mate Hank, while there were many that did not approve such as Bobby, Jean, and Scott, others just didn't care as it was none of their business and were too wrapped up in their own lives to care.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now so that I can help drive tomorrow," Minya stood up and stretched languidly. "Goodnight Dad."

"'Night Cub," Logan bade his young daughter, paternal pride swelling through him that he had done well raising his girl and happy to have her love and trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, here's my disclaimer: The only thing I own that is involved in this is Minya. Thank you and have a nice day, and please don't feed the wombats.

Chapter 2

Both girls were staring around in wonder and the Wolverine was having trouble containing himself as it seemed that all of the perverts of New Orleans were out and about this afternoon and were staring at his girls.

"C'mon you two," he grumbled, steering them both away from the crowds and into a bar. Behind the counter sat an older woman, her dark skin soft-looking, and a kind smile on her face when her eyes fell on the trio. "Hey Cecil, been a long time."

"Yes it has," the woman came out and started to inspect the girls, poking and prodding until she was satisfied with whatever she found. "You got some great looking girls here with you," she told him. "Now, you must be Minya and you must be Rogue," Cecil pointed to each girl individually. After a moment her attention strayed back to Minya, "You've grown into a fine young woman and soon your dad here will be beating 'em off with a stick."

Minya blushed at the compliment, looking down at her flip-flops. "Thank you ma'am," she whispered and shyly looked up at the woman. "I remember you, your scent at least."

Cecil laughed uproariously and shook her head, "I can't believe you're letting these two be here for Mardi Gras, it's going to take all of your will power to not kill everyone with a Y chromosome who looks at them, with their beauty."

Rogue and Minya giggled at Logan's growl and their plans began to form for how often each one could get him to make that noise before the festivities even began that night. "Who said I wouldn't kill em?" The man grumbled and his claws poked out a little bit. "Let's go girls, we're stayin' upstairs and I expect ya both to be down here in an hour dressed and ready to go to dinner before everything goes to hell."

Not needing to be told twice the girl friends raced up the staircase behind the bar and began to get ready. Rogue, who had found that she could turn off certain areas of her skin for as long as she wanted so long as other areas were still activated, pulled on some cut off jean shorts, a black top that Logan had gotten her for her last birthday (it was only meant to be worn around him since it showed more skin that he wanted to share), and the steel toed boots Minya had gotten her for that same birthday-she didn't want smashed toes. The feral was in similar shorts and boots that were only slightly worn out and at a deep red top that showed her stomach but kept a good hold on her chest. Her tail and ears would go unnoticed as many people were likely to be in elaborate and flamboyant costumes. The friends agreed earlier to do each other's make up and when that was done they ran back downstairs to Logan, Cecil helping some patrons of the bar.

"You both look great," Logan huffed. "Go change."

Rogue rolled her eyes and whipped her hands onto her hips, looking at her mate fiercely. "No, we look good and we're goin' out. Now!"

"What she said," Minya pointed to her friend, giggles in her throat. "I don't know about you Pops, but I'm starving."

The reminder of food had Logan leading their way out of the bar with a short wave to the Haitian woman behind them. The scenery on Bourbon Street was like something out of a fairytale book to the young girls, bright colored decorations everywhere, people in crazy outfits they were sure to put away until next year, and some floats waiting for the parade to commence. The trio ate at a small diner offered great burgers and a tall beer for Logan. Minya and Rogue were chattering on in excitement as they ate, ignoring Logan and his relatively frequent growls at their waiter- a young man most likely in college- who came by more often than necessary and tried to hit on his Cub before the feral made it quite clear that both girls were his and quite off limits.

Thirty minutes later the small group found themselves back on Bourbon Street, hanging on the side of the road as the parade and its entertainment went by, cheering people crowding around them. Logan's arm was secure around Rogue's waist, pulling her almost _into_ his chest and he had a close eye on his daughter. Minya may be strong and able to get out of sticky situations, but Logan was still very much protective of her, always would be. In the course of the night Logan had only been distracted once, Rogue took it upon herself to make sure that he was having a good time and ended up pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss, that if they were anywhere else would have ended with the young woman pushed against a wall and gasping for breath. In this time of distraction Minya was bumped into by a tall, handsome man in a beige trench coat who apologized profusely without even looking at her, when he did they both stopped breathing, everything around them came to a standstill and the only things in existence of any importance was them.

'Mate,' Minya's inner beast purred; practically begging to submit to this imposing and good looking man. "Don't worry about it," she brushed off his apology, her voice soft and breathless.

"You're too kind Cherie," the man smiled charmingly. "My name is Remy LeBeau, and who might I say this fine looking belle is?"

Blushing at the compliment, "Minya, it's a pleasure to meet you Remy." She offered her hand, sighing in relief that she let Rogue clip and paint her finger nails a few days ago.

Remy clasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips, brushing them across the back of it, a glimmer of pleasure and interest flitting in his eyes. "The please is all Remy's. Remy think you dropped this ma chere," he replied, handing her the wallet he lifted from her deliciously tight shorts a moment before. "Remy has to go, but hopes to see you soon ma petit fleur."

"You and me both," Minya returned, a coy smile on her face.


End file.
